The Life Zone
by DubstepNation
Summary: Three Nations are kidnapped and are being held against their will. But wait! The captures have quite the secret. Mpreg, Mentions of rape, Yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO! Its DubstepNation! I'm making a story! It has Mpreg! LOVE ME.**

**Disclaimer:****_ if I owned Hetalia we would play Rucka Rucka Ali songs in the show._**

* * *

The room is silent. The rolling concrete floors could echo anything, they would know if there was noise. A large TV sits in a corner of the large room, along with a overstuffed couch, complete with a coffee table, so that it looked like a little Living room.

The rest of the room was different. Over in another area, something like a little Nurse's station had been set up. Three padded 'seats' along with several shiny needles, three stainless steel bowls, three holding trays, a clipboard, a pen, and several towels where over there. The clipboard sat balanced on the towels along with the pen.

Three beds where pushed against another wall, with a large bust of the Virgin Mary at the left of the beds. There are three little side tables, one for each bed. A bible sat on top along with rosary.

In each bed lay a person. A brunette, a platinum blonde, and a dirty blonde.

There's a hitch in the platinum blonde's breathe and he awakens.

Gilbert examined the place where he was. Where was he last? He couldn't remember now. People will worry. Hungary, Germany, Italy, Austria.

Austria.

Gilbert shakily reached up his hand and pushed back the covers, and sat up. Was he wearing a _Nightgown? _Yup, it was a nightgown. Wow. He felt manly now.

He swung his feet over the side of the steel-framed bed and, with a little effort, stood, taking in the room's surroundings.

Needles, TV, Bust of Saint Mary. Very interesting, so where was he, some religious doctor's clinic where they knocked out and kidnapped their patents? They must have good business.

Scanning the room for possible exits, he noted the food supplies stacked along the walls, almost like this was a bomb shelter or some doomsday preper's basement. Then he found it, an Exit, it was across the room, next to the enormous TV. Seriously, where did they get it from, Cowboy's stadium? That would piss America off.

He began his trek across the room, noting that in addition to the bibles and Saint Mary, there where several crosses adorning the walls. So this place had something to do with religion. At one point in time, he himself had been extremely religious, and he was still catholic, its just, not as bad as it was when he was much, much younger. Finishing his walk to the door, he wrapped his fingers around the handle and turned, but it would turn, it was locked.

"No! Come on, is this some joke, please say it is, I'm to awesome for this!"

But that door wouldn't budge. Not for the world.

"What am I going to do?" He wondered out loud. There was suddenly a loud shrill scream of fear that filled the air.

Gilbert whipped around to see the brunette he now recognized. Lovino. The Italian was looking at his hands it utter shock, Gilbert ran over to his side.

Lovino was also clad in a nightgown, a wad of gaze was tapped over his knee, which must have shifted in his sleep, causing him to bleed on himself.

"W-where is it coming from?" He asked, scared.

"Your fine Lovino, its just your knee." Gilbert said, trying to comfort the Italian. Suddenly, he got up from his bed, limping, and walked over to the dirty blonde that Gilbert now identified as Alfred.

"ALFRED! ALFRED WAKE UP, WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP WE'RE IN SOME WERID PLACE PLEASE WAKE UP I'M SCARED AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE JUST-!" Lovino was cute off by Gilbert pulling him into a hug.

"Its ok Lovino, we will figure this out! WE will figure this out together-"

"You will indeed figure this out Young Lads."

They both whipped around. The large TV was on.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHH~ Cliffhanger! **

**Sorry if its short. T^T I try my hardest to make them as long as possible.**

**Edit: I got the inspiration for this from the movie 'The Life Zone'.**


	2. Chapter 2: Why You Are Here

**HOLA. I'm Back and ready to write more. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****_If I owned, Lithuania and Poland would be canon._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why You Are Here**

"Who are you?" Gilbert demanded of the man on the screen, who was wearing a black suit, with a red dress shirt and a black tie. His face was shrouded with shadows.

"Me? You can call me, your_ jailer_." He said coolly.

"Our, what?" Gilbert asked, shaken.

"Gilbert Beilschimett, come here." The man said. Gilbert decided to do it.

"You were once the great Nation of Prussia? A representation of the Teutonic Knights? I believe you know what you did wrong. Lovino Vargas? Come over as well."

Lovino stood shakily, and walked over to the TV to stand beside Gilbert.

"You are also Catholic. I'm so disappointed in you. Alfred F. Jones? Care to join us?" Alfred lay motionless on his bed.

"Mr. Jones? Wake up!"

A cough, and Alfred lurches up in a coughing fit, quickly pulling himself together.

"Mr. Jones? We're waiting."

Alfred lazily halls himself out of the bed and, dragging his feet, comes over to stand by the others.

"No set religion, but yet eighty percent of your people call themselves Christians. I'm disappointed in you as well."

"But sir, can you tell us, what we did wrong?" Gilbert asked, watching Alfred give a jaw-cracking yawn.

"You know what you did. Dr. Arlovskaya?" The man said, and the door that Gilbert had so desperately tried to open moments before was opened to reveal a woman the same age, if not younger than them three. she had long beige hair, which had a white bow perched on top, and glittering blue eyes. She wore a stereotypical white doctor's coat, along with a black pencil skirt and white dress shirt, the collar tied with a black ribbon.

"Yes. Before we safely took you here, you where all about to commit murder, and go on about your day. Almost as if it had never happened." Dr. Arlovskaya said, smiling.

"I think I know what your talking about." Alfred said, for the first time.

"Me to. We Nations where always special." Gilbert said.

"Yes." Dr. Arlovskaya smiled, "I'm glad you have figured it out."

"I don't know why i'm here! I was pressured into this!" Lovino said.

"Lovi." The Doctor said, Lovino looked up, "Come here child."

He stepped towards her. She held out her arms as if to embrace him, which she did. Then she let go, and cupped his face in her hands.

"_You_ made the decision to kill your baby." She said. Lovino looked down, a shamed expression on his face.

"Look, I have a right to an abortion!" Gilbert said.

"But, what about the child's rights?" The Doctor asked.

"I- Well..." He stopped, stumped.

"Look dude, just let me go? I just want to go home." America falls onto the couch, looking exhausted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You will be staying in this room, listening to opinions about procreation and pro choice, for the rest of the eight months, until you all, cybtainiously give birth." She said, smiling.

"Why would we stay here? We could just take you down and run." Gilbert said.

"Reach behind your head, and feel the back of your neck." She said.

They all do as their told. Gilbert felt something like a bandage on the back of his neck.

"Before you all woke up, I happened to inject little machines into your bloodstream that, if you where to, somehow, escape, they would release a small electric shock, which would release a anesthetic into your bloodstream, causing you to faint. We will then retrieve you from the snow. Nations are special. We cannot strangle future generations of them in the womb." Dr. Arlovskaya explained.

"Your crazy. You and people like you! Your just a domestic terrorist!" Alfred cried out, standing up from his place at the couch.

"Alfred, I only wish to help fellow Nations." She said, smiling a little more cynically, "You should know that."

"Bela-?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question right now, I'll see you three tomorrow." She turned to leave.

Gilbert put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you Natalia."

* * *

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNND Chapter 2 is done. WHOOOOOOO! Also, Thank You to those who have favorite this story. I noticed that I posted it just yesterday and I have four favorites, one follow, and one comment not from myself. THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU! ~gives cookies~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Arguments

**Hello again, its me! I'm still alive!**

* * *

"We need to get _out _of here!" Alfred complained, stomping around in front of the beds.

"But Alfred, maybe this is better!" Lovino said, hugging his stomach, "Maybe we should take the baby's rights into account."

"Oh please Lovino, its nothing but a bundle of cells!" Alfred snapped. It was true, right now the baby was nothing more than a wad of cells glued together, stuffed inside of their abdomen, or, womb.

"But-"

"SHUT UP LOVINO!"

Lovino stops talking, and looks at him with wide eyes before turning his gaze downwards.

"Look Gil, you and I, we can get out of here, he's just a little kid." Alfred said.

"But, what if we're the only ones here with the Doctor. You beat her and get out, but then what? You heard her, we'll pass out!" Gilbert said.

Alfred snorts, "I bet she lied."

"I'm not willing to take the risk." He crossed his arms.

Alfred turned on his heel and headed over to Lovino's bed. He took his hands in his and said, "Look dude, I know, your scared, but we need to get out here."

"No. I agree with Gilbert, what if there's no one else to get us and we bump off the doctor? You'll die because we'll pass out if we go out there to so we wouldn't." He said, then wretched his hands free of Alfred's grasp, pulling up his legs into the bed and rolling over.

"Well then!" Alfred sat on the other bed.

"And-" Lovino rolled over to face them both, "Just so you guys don't think I'm some twenty year old kid, think about it! These people were smart enough, and organized enough to kidnap us from three _different_ clinics!" He said. He made a fair point. Then rolled over.

"Lovi?" Alfred asked. Lovino put the pillow over his head.

* * *

**Oh, its another update, TWO IN ONE DAY BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm marvelous!**


	4. Chapter 4: The News

**Hola, Its me again, and I would love to give a shout out to ****lilypatch**** because, not only did they review, they asked a question. **

**First off, (I'm such a fail of a hetalia fan) I didn't actually know Al was only 19 in the canon, but I did know that Lovi was 21.**

**The kids aren't artificial, there are fathers.**

**There was never a first abortion, this was their first.**

***SPOILER REQUEST NO COMMENT***

**Thank you for the comment though! -Hands virtual Cookies-**

* * *

All three of them sit around the table, which was in a joint room that Gilbert hadn't noticed before.

"What do they really want from us? They know we're nations, they have Natalia on a leash!" Alfred raves, throwing his arms up, bringing them down, and repeating the entire action again so fast Gilbert wondered how his arms where still attached.

"I really wish we had something more dignifying to wear." Gilbert sighed. There was a click, and the door in the other room swings open.

"Boys, come gather around the TV!" Natalia called as if she were rounding up a bunch of kids for a meal.

Lovino shot up from his seat, where he had been sitting silently and walked out of the room, followed by Gilbert and a still raving Alfred.

"Calm down!" Gilbert hisses as they sit down onto the couch in front of the TV, where Natalia was standing with a smile plastered onto her face. It was Movie Star-like.

Alfred snarls at him and crosses his arms, staring at Natalia with a sour expression on his face, one that both Gilbert and Lovino though they would never see on his face. This was probably a face he made a lot during his revolution and civil war.

"Today we will watch a pressing issue on the News. This is also an issue that is going on in this very room, now, please watch." She picks up the remote and presses the power button. The TV flares to life. She flicks through the channels until she finds and American News station.

"-Rights that women have, to do with what they want with their body." The News Lady said.

"This is for women." Alfred growled.

"All Nations can reproduce. Please pay attention Alfred." Natalia said.

He scowls and turns his head back to the TV.

"Well, I kinda feel like its our choice, but," The woman they where interviewing on the News paused to reposition the child on her hip, "I'm Also on the fence about it, because, now that I have my child, its scary that other babies will die."

"Sounds like a logical answer." Lovino whispered.

"I don't think so. It's my body." Gilbert said, leaning back.

"Damn you." He turns back to the TV.

"You know, in the end, its the person that's carrying's choice, its really not our business." A man on TV said, standing next to his wife.

"I think it should be illegal." Another woman said, standing outside while her children played out in the yard.

"Ms. Natalia, this is all the same thing." Alfred said.

"I know, but what are you three getting?"

"That, we should move on with our lives?" Gilbert guessed.

"Gil!" Lovino said.

"No, I think this whole thing is stupid!" He said flat out, not even caring if it hurt anyone's feelings.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Gilbert." Natalia said.

They finished the News report, and Natalia asked if they where hungry. They all three agreed, and she went to the kitchen.

"This is bullshit." Gilbert huffed.

"But look." Alfred grinned, moving towards the door, grabbing the nob. It was unlocked.

"No, your not!" Lovino said.

"Oh yes I am. Coming with Gil?"

"Hell yeah."

"I-I'm coming to!"

Alfred pulled the door open all the way, to reveal a long, white corridor. It was just that. Pure white, like clean snow. They all three set out to find a way out of their prison.

* * *

**WHOOP! Chapter 4 is done, I can't wait to write the next, so see you all there!**


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for a way out

**I am back everyone! I missed you all. So I got a comment wondering who the fathers are:**

***SPOILER REQUEST NO COMMENT***

**Disclaimer: ****_If i owned Hetalia, Prussia, Poland, and Belarus would hang out together in _****_EVERY_****_ episode._**

* * *

They walked down the white, pristine hall, their footsteps echoing off the floor, and walls.

"I don't see an exit, this hall is going on forever!" Alfred said, squinting to see if he could spot the end of the hall.

"I know." Gilbert agreed, scanning around for anything that could remotely be considered an exit.

"What, what if Natalia was right? What if there's no way out of here for us?" Lovi said, scared expression on his face.

"Lovi." Gilbert turned to face him. They all stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Y-yes?"

"We WILL all get out of here. Don't EVER doubt yourself." He hugged the Italian.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Can we go? Or do i have to wait for you two some more." Alfred said

"We're coming." They began to move again.

"Dude, theres nothing here. I've looked all over the walls, the only door is the one we came from!" Alfred said.

The overall whiteness was beginning to freak gilbert out, seriously, no facility can be this white, even hospitals have _some_ color! Something wasn't right about this place, this wasn't natural, there was something that wasn't, _human _about this place. And what scared him the most would be finding out what was wrong with this place.

"Hey! Gil!" Alfred said, the albino had been lost in thought.

"Ja?"

"Look!" He was standing far away, waving his arms hyperactively, "Theres another hallway! It was so white I couldn't tell until I made it over here! Theres something really weird you need to see! You two Lovino!" He said, jumping up and down now, saying "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!"

He turned the corner with Lovino to be shocked. Smeared across the perfect floor, was blood.

"How the hell...?" He asked.

"I though so to. I knew something was wrong with this place, The atmosphere didn't fit." Alfred said grimly, staring at the floor with the crimson on it.

"What's going on here?" Lovino questions, looking shocked out of his wits, eyes wide, breaking into a cold sweat.

"I don't know, and, I kinda don't want to find out." Gilbert said, "Maybe we should go back."

"Yeah, lets go." Alfred said, crossing his arms again.

"I'm worried about this place, its weird." Lovino said.

"Lovi, we _know_ its weird. We just want to understand. We want to know whats-"

"Gilbert?" There was a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Natalia, her purple eyes half-lidded, her hair looked white instead of platinum blonde. Trick of the light? Either way it freaked him out even more than he already had been.

"Wha?! What the hell Arlovskaya, whats with the sneaking around? Huh? And this crap? Well? Out with it!" He demanded, pointing at the ugly color on the floor.

"Its just, something that happened, I promi-"

"What? What do you promise? That it won't happen to us! Because I've seen shit like this happen, not just in horror movies, but in real life!" Gilbert yelled at her, causing her to flinch in a very un-Belarus like manner. Something was wrong with her to.

"Please, just come back with me, Alfred, Gilbert, Lovino." She said, motioning down the hall, and the turn, so they could go back to their holding pen. Gilbert really don't want to go back to that place, it was giving him the creeps, to sleep there, to eat there, to watch 'TV' there, to talk with his friends there, all in the same place, that didn't have any windows, and the lighting wasn't the best in there.

"No way Nat. I think we should escape! I don't give a crap that there's a chip in my neck, or that I'm carrying, I just want to leave! I miss Luddy, and Hungary, and Italy, and A-Austria." He said to Natalia. She reached behind her back.

"Please don't make me do this." She begged him.

"Oh please, what are you gonna do, tap me? You can't hurt me, you said it yourself!" He says, as he watches her pull a remote from behind her back, it had one single black button in the middle.

"What is that?" He asked, as she holds it out in front of her in a threatening manner, a finger poised over the button.

"Its, a weapon I can use, that, won't hurt you." She says, staring at him pleadingly, "Please all of you just come with me."

"No." Lovino said shakily, hiding behind Gilbert.

"I'm so sorry." She said, before bringing her thumb down onto the black button.

Gilbert gasped in union with Alfred and Lovino as a tingling sensation spreads its way down his spine and down to his toes and finger tips, then his eyelids start to droop and he falls to the floor. He looks at Natalia, who was standing over him, looking sad.

"I'm sorry." She said, before Gilbert collapsed into velvety blackness.


	6. Chapter 6: What Just Happened?

Hey** people, I'm back! I hope you like this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Hetalia. If I did, well, GerIta would be Canon._**

* * *

Gilbert groaned and sat up, clutching his pounding forehead.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked.

He looked around, the room was the same as ever. He looked to his side, Alfred on the left, Lovino on the right. Why was this playing out just like it had the first time he had woken up, here, in this room.

He again through the covers to the side and swung his legs over the side of his bed, pushed himself off of it, and walked over to the door that kept him out of the place they had gone. That white hallway. He tried to turn the knob, but it was no use, it wouldn't budge.

"Natalia must have locked it." He groaned. Now there was know way for them to get out, they were stuck here in this room now, their fate sealed.

He sighed and walked over to the overstuffed couch and sat down, feeling it sink under his weight. He leaned forward and reached for the remote, reached, reached, and- he had it! He fumbled with the buttons on the rectangle of plastic before pressing the power button. The screen popped up in an instant to an American news station. Not wanting to wake the others though, he turned down the volume and observed what was currently going on in America.

Nothing really. Just some stupid political disagreement and the government had shut down, so, not much. Americans made big deals over _hangnails._ They were all truly a bunch of drama queens. Suddenly someone on the other side of the large room groaned. Gilbert looked over his shoulder to see Lovino sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"What the effing _Hell_ happened? I remember the weird white hallway, the blood on the floor, and then nothing. And then I woke up here, what happened?" He said, mostly to himself, until he noticed Gilbert was also awake, he then received a glare, "Well, what happened?" He spat.

"I'm not sure Lovi. Bela pulled out a remote thing and then everything gets really fuzzy." Gilbert said.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise from the direction the door was in. The clicking of a lock, was it Natalia? Or possibly the weirdo on the TV that needed to get a life? Or did they deem Natalia inadequate for looking after them, and sent some other doctor that wasn't a Nation, so they were a complete jerkface who wouldn't be as nice as Natalia had been? All these questions where whorlling there Gilbert's head so fast it made his head spin, he turned around.

To face Natalia.

"OH THANK MARY!" He cried, running over to her and pulling her into a hug. He had felt rather huggie lately, so this was not only comforting him, but satisfying his need for hugs.

"G-Gil?" Natalia asked. She wasn't used to this kind of contact from men, she only hugged her brother. But that was before...

Happy thoughs Natalia! You don't want to remember that!

"Gilbert, are you ok?" She started to reach up her hands to embrace him as well.

"I'm fine! I was worried they replaced you with some random douchebag!" He said happily, then pulled away.

"Gilbert, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She said.

"And I'm glad!" He laughed, "Cause out of all of Russia and his siblings, I like you the most!"

He saw a blush creep up her cheeks, the way his used to blush when Austria would say something really sexy to him. He missed Austria alot, and West, and Italy. He wondered what they were doing now, without him.

"Lovino, your quiet." Natalia said.

"You effing tased us!" He cried.

"I didn't!" She said, "It didn't really hurt you! Or not lastingly anyways!"

"That doesn't change what happened." He crossed his arms.

"Look. You wouldn't cooperate, so, i took matters into my own hands, then placed you back in here, where your safe-"

"SAFE? HOW THE HELL ARE WE SAFE IN HERE! DON'T ACT LIKE WE DIDN'T SEE THAT BLOOD IN THE HALL, BECAUSE WE DID, OK? AND THATS WHY I DOUBT THIS PLACE! YOUR ALL LIERS!" Lovino yelled, frustrated and angry for not getting an explanation.

Natalia waited until he was done screaming to say anything. "You have _no idea _what _horrors_ stalk these halls. This room is the only place where you three are safe." She said calmly, "I have some things for you three." She held up three disks, each labeled either, 'Alfred', 'Gilbert', and 'Lovino', "We got these for you from your familys. They are recordings of them telling you they love you, and they can't wait fpr you to get home. See Lovino, you really are important to us."

"Oh." His face softened, "Is, Is mine from, t-the Tomato Bastard?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Thank you." He said, looking at the ground.

"Not so fast lads." The TV in the corner flickered to life with the shady man from the last time, "We have several things to talk about first."

* * *

**Ok so sorry for the wait! DX Schools a BEAR! Yes, slight PruBela I slipped in there, hope you liked it, comment and fav, see you all, next week.**


End file.
